


Make It True

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, First Kiss, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Everyone thinks Sirius and Marlene are hooking up, but what's the truth?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Mischief They Create [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561
Kudos: 4





	Make It True

_So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling_

_I feel it, don’t you feel it too?_

_There’s a rumor going round, and round, and round,_

_What d’you say we make it true?_

“They’ve _got_ to be hooking up,” Remus exclaimed, smacking his glass down on the bar. He raised his hand to signal to the bartender that he wanted a refill on his scotch before flashing an irritated look at the makeshift dance floor where his best friend was spinning around with some girl. Not some girl though, their friend. Sirius’ friend since childhood. “I refuse to believe that they aren’t.”

“I dunno, mate,” James replied, downing another gulp of his beer. “He hasn’t said anything to me, and I do live with the bloke, so I think I would notice if he was bringing a fit girl home every night to shag.”

Lily slapped the back of his head and James grinned, leaning over to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Not as fit as you though, babe, no one is,” he said smoothly.

“James is right,” Lily agreed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “Marlene hasn’t said anything to me either.”

“They do have a lot of chemistry though,” Peter chimed in, agreeing with Remus.

“They’ve known each other since they were like two or something,” Lily said, taking another swig of her beer. “It just makes sense that they’re close.”

“It’s more than that though,” Remus protested.

The four of them looked over at their friends again, taking in every detail. The smiles and laughter, the way Sirius’ thumb brushed so briefly over the exposed skin at Marlene’s hip. They seemed like they had no idea that anyone else was in the pub at all.

“I’m telling you, they’re a thing, everyone knows it,” Remus sulked. 

“Whatever you say, mate,” James conceded with a shrug.

They all focused on their friends for a moment as their sipped on their respective drinks, a mix of thoughts passing between them. It did seem like the two spent a lot of their time together, and they had an intimate understanding of each other that any couple would be jealous of. They weren’t ignorant of their friends’ gossip either. Sirius could see them watching, smirks and frowns alike. He could understand why everyone thought they were together, but nothing had ever happened between them. But lately, he’d been feeling a tingling every time he touched Marlene, and the smell of her shampoo was driving him positively wild. 

“Everyone thinks we’re together,” Sirius whispered, his fingers tightening reflexively on her hip. “You know that right?”

“They’re all morons,” Marlene scoffed, casting a glance over her shoulder at her friends and rolling her eyes.

“Are they though?” Sirius felt his heart pounding in his chest as she eyed him with curiosity.

“Now you’ve gone crazy too?” she asked, not entirely sure of what he was saying.

“No, I just…” Sirius chewed on his lip, debating whether or not to take the dive. “I’ve just been thinking lately, that maybe there’s something to all the talk.”

Marlene tightened her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, and Sirius could feel his heart stuttering. It was too much, he needed to know, he just needed a definitive answer from her. 

“If you don’t feel it too, that’s alright,” Sirius hastily assured her. “I can make them stop.”

“Or,” Marlene said with a wicked grin, “we could really give them something to talk about.”

Sirius grinned like that cat that caught the canary, his hand drifting across her back. She leaned into him, reaching up on her tiptoes to capture his lips. There was a brief pause where everything was new and exciting and romantic, before nature took over. Sirius’ hands were tangling in her curls while Marlene scratched her nails lightly across the nape of his neck. 

Their friends were whistling and cheering at the bar, but neither of them really cared. Leaving together, attached at the lips, would probably only make the rumours fly more vigorously, but that didn’t matter. Let the others talk, they’d be busy doing better things.

**Author's Note:**

> HSWW, A6  
> Prompt: Write about a rumoured relationship (whether true or not). (Note - rumours/talking to be included).


End file.
